The Mark of Athena
by Greece1999
Summary: The seven are finally united. But will this group last to defeat Gaea. This is my prediction of the third book in The Heros of Olympus series, The Mark of Athena.
1. Prologue Sabrina

**This is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it. If you like it (which I doubt considering I am such a bad writer) and want to read more I will try and get chapter number one up as fast as possible. Please leave reviews and messages (good and bad) so I know what you think. Thanks!**

-Sabrina

''YOU WHAT?," Poseidon roared. Now I don't blame him for being pissed, I shouldn't have done what I done but that doesn't mean he has to freak out. I mean, I've done worse things before. And I couldn't help but do it. I LOVE making dad pissed and right now I was doing a fabulous job.

"I blew up the stables," I said smoothly with a slight grin on my face.

"AND WHY THE HADES WOULD YOU DO THAT?," he said sounding on the verge of strangling me.

"I don't know," I mumbled.

"OF COURSE YOU DON'T KNOW YOU STUPID LITTLE-," he stopped and let out a rather defeated sounding sigh. He looked at me no longer with anger but with absolute sadness. It use to be that dad yelled at me for an hour until he thought I learned my lesson then sending me off with a small but harsh punishment. But ever since the underwater palace was destroyed almost a year ago he's been stopping part way through his lectures turning from fuming with anger to complete and utterly sad. And I had an idea why that is.

"Is this because of Percy," I asked. Percy Jackson is my half-brother. He's sixteen, so two years older then me. I never actually met him only heard stories of what he did. A what he did is amazing! I mean killing Kronos practically all by himself. I wish I had the chance to do something amazing. But dad is way overprotective. He won't let me leave the sea around the palace. And when there was a war down here I was sent to some outpost faraway.

"Partly," he said.

"What do you mean partly?"

"Do you know why I raised you while every other demi-god is raised by their human parent?"

Did he just change the subject? No this has something to do with it. I can tell. "Because mom abandoned me in the hospital and made it quite clear she did not want a child because she had 'better' things to do," I said with bitterness in my voice.

"That is a small reason why I did," dad said. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "I think it is time for you to know the actual reason why I raised you."

I waited there patiently not interrupting him. "Do you remember that your brother was part of the last Great Prophecy?," he asked.

"Yes I remember it was: '_A half-blood of the eldest gods/ Shall reach sixteen against all odds/ And see the world in endless sleep/ The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap/ /A single choice shall end his days/ Olympus to preserve or_ raze'. Wait," I said confused."What do you mean the last Great Prophecy. I thought there was only one?"

"No. Another one has been told by the Oracle. And you and your brother are part of it," he said bitterly.

"What does it...," I paused then realized what he just said. "WAIT! Did you just say I'm part of this Great Prophecy."

"Unfortunately, yes."

"What do you mean unfortunately. This is the best thing that ever happened to me," I exclaimed with complete and utter joy.

"How can this be the best thing that ever happened to you. You could DIE for hades sake, Sabrina!"

"Dad, I love you but sometimes I don't understand how you can be my father when you hardly know me," I said. "I never left this place before. I never done anything but train. This is the chance I might actually get to do something, be someone. You have to let me go and take my part in this prophecy."

"Sabrina," he said warily.

"Please"

He let out another sigh (he sighs a lot). "Fine, but on one condition."

"Shot," I said.

"You have to rebuild the stable before you go"

I let a smile cover my whole face. "That's all. Usually I have a harsher punishment then that dad. You falling low on your game."

**I do not own Percy Jackson and related material. All belong to Rick Riordan. All rights reserved.**


	2. Chapter 1 Leo

**So this chapter one. If you are reading this I assume you liked my prologue or you are really bored. Please leave your comments. Tell me if I'm a crappy writer or tell me if I should continue this story. I should have chapter two coming around soon. If not be patient please. Thanks!**

-Leo

"It's harder then it looks to land a ship when hundreds of little Romans are giving you hardly any space to land," Leo yelled over to Annabeth as she continuously swore in Greek. They had just landed on the ground and as much as he wants to, he can't say it was a smooth landing.

"Calm down Annabeth, its not like we killed anybody," Jason yelled. I don't think it helped calm her down, if anything it just made it worse.

"Actually guys," Piper said." They look pretty close to the side of the ship. What if we accidentally just hit one of them. Or squished them."

"No," Jason said cheerfully."If that was the case we would all be dead by now."

Annabeth was shaking, cussing and curled up in the corner by now.

Rachel, the Oracle, walked into the room and saw Annabeth curled up in the corner. She let out a sigh grabbed her and dragging her out of the room said, "We have to make you look a little bit presentable for Percy. We don't want him to think that him being gone almost killed you." Although him being gone practically did kill her but we don't want him to know that. I couldn't imagine loving someone enough to almost die from not seeing them for eight months.

I turned on the headset I had on and said, "Hello fellow demigods, this is your Supreme All Mighty-."

"Repair boy," Piper interrupted.

"Shut up Piper. Anyway after that _rude_ interruption I will like to make the announcement that we have finally reached the Roman camp. Now I know they are a weird race of people, just look at Jason, but we have to respect their-."

"LEO GET OFF THE HEADSET," Jason screamed.

"Anyway, over and out." I switched it off. And reached across the control board to flick the switch that turns my big mother war ship off. Ya. My ship. People helped me build it but I couldn't help but call it mine.

I turned to Jason who was starting to look nervous now. Piper was standing beside him holding his hand giving him support. "You need me to hold your hand to. As awkward as it will look I am willing to do anything for my best friend," I said with a smile. Of course he returned my smile with one of his famous scowls.

"Can't you take anything seriously?," Piper asked as we headed out of the ship.

"Ya but...," I trailed off as I saw Jason tense beside me. I followed his line of sight to a girl. And dang she was hot. I HAD to whistle my approval. Of course Jason got seriously pissed by that. He turned to me opened his mouth and I got ready for the yelling of my life when (thankfully) it was interrupted.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!," screamed an angry female voice.

**I do not own Percy Jackson and related material. All belong to Rick Riordan. All rights reserved.**


	3. Chapter 2 Percy

**So I have finally finished chapter 2 of my fanfiction. I am so sorry for the long wait I was having writers block. Anyways, hope you enjoy! READ, VOTE, COMMENT please. I will try to have chapter 3 up as fast as possible. Thanks!**

-Percy

I had just reached the gigantic mothership when I heard my name screamed by a very angry female. And it wasn't that hard to figure out who it was. I had spent so much time with her that I had memorized the sound of her voice.

'Annabeth,' I thought with a smile. I know she sounded angry and instead of standing there smiling like an idiot I should have been running for my life before she beat the crap out of me, physically and verbally. The problem was I couldn't. I hadn't seen her for so long I didn't care if she hurt me. I just wanted to sweep her up in my arms and kiss her. Of course she had other plans.

"YOU FREAKIN' IDIOT," she screamed anger smothering all of her words. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU CAUSED EVERYONE! DO YOU! CAMPERS RISKED THEIR LIVES TO FIND YOU, YOUR MOM IS PRACTICALLY THE LIVING DEAD, RACHEL IS TOTALLY STRESSED OUT, CHIRON IS ALL DEPRESSED, AND I SPENT MOST OF MY DAYS CRYING MY EYES OUT THINKING YOU WERE DEAD! YOU CAUSED EVERYONE A GINORMOUS AMOUNT OF PAIN AND NOW HERE WE FIND YOU ALL COMFORTABLE AND HAPPY AT THE ROMAN CAMP!" She took a deep breath in and then let it out. She said no longer yelling but whispering, "And now here I am. I finally found you, you're in arms length and instead of kissing you I'm screaming my head off." She shook her head and said, "I'm the worst girlfriend in the world".

I couldn't help but crack a smile. "No you're not. You're Annabeth. And that's perfect".

A beautiful smile covered her face. She stepped closer to me and said quietly, "Wow Percy, that's the most romantic thing I ever heard you say."

"Ya. I've been practicing while you were gone." I slid my arms around her waist, bent my head down toward her's and... was interrupted by someone making an impatient coughing noise behind me.

Annabeth and I jerked away from each other and turned towards the coughs.

"No disrespects Praetor," Octavian said disrespect lining each of his words. "But instead of kissing your girlfriend maybe you should... oh I don't know, BE THE PRAETOR YOU WERE ELECTED TO BE!" Ever since Octavian was rejected the spot as praetor he was always trying to point out how bad a praetor I was.

Before I could shot a retort at Octavian Reyna stepped in.

"Octavian stop this instant we have grae- I mean guests here and we should be not yelling at the only one they trust here," she was glaring at him but you could see the tiniest bit of fear lurking between the glare. She did not trust my friends and for some reason that made me unreasonably angry.

"Reyna how about Hazel, Frank, and I lead the tour around the camp for our guests and we can have a meeting to discuss matters after dinner?" I suggested.

"Excellent idea. Now everybody, dismissed," she said.

Everybody started walking in their separate directions glancing occasionally at my friends from Camp Half-Blood. What I could tell from their gazes was they did not like the idea of having to share Camp Jupiter with the Greeks. Well almost everyone. Hazel and Frank were walking over with smiles covering their faces, no hatred or fear at all breaking through.

'How can they not be scared when I know these people and I'm having a frickin heart attack,' I thought. I felt someone grab my hand and squeeze it. I looked to my side and saw Annabeth giving me a reassuring smile.

"They really missed you, you know. There is nothing to be worried about.," she said.

"I sure hope you're right Annie," I replied knowing the nickname would make her angry. And of course I was right. She growled and began to say something when Hazel and Frank interrupted.

"So this is the famous Annabeth we heard all about," Hazel said a smile covering her face. "You know he never shut up about you. It was always, 'Annabeth this and Annabeth that..." trust me it was border lining on to obsessive."

"But I now know why he talked so much about you. You're hot," said Frank which earned him a smack from Hazel who said, "Don't forget you already have a girlfriend who is right here!"

He blushed and changed the subject. "Lets meet your other friends Percy, they're starting to look a bit impatient."

So we all head over to my friends from Camp Half-Blood who were, as Annabeth, said over joyed to see me. Well it wasn't all my friends (because then the whole of Camp Half-Blood would be here) just my closest, which included; Rachel, Grover, Clarisse (who I actually became quite close to), Chris (Clarisse's boyfriend), Connor and Travis Stoll, Katie Gardner, Will Solace, Jake Mason, and a few others.

I was having such a great time greeting, talking, joking, and catching up with my friends that I hardly noticed the three other demigods standing on the outskirts of the group of my friends. I have never seen them before so I assumed they were new campers. And I probally would not have noticed them if the one in the middle was not giving me a glare that clearly stated what he thought of me.

**I do not own Percy Jackson and related material. All belong to Rick Riordan. All rights reserved.**


	4. Chapter 3 Jason

**Warning! Warning! Major cheese alert! I couldn't come up with how to end this chapter so I had to make it all cheesy and weird. I apologize for that. I wouldn't blame you if you stopped reading my fanfiction right now. Also I apologize for its shortness. Anywho read, vote (if you like it which I doubt), comment (good and bad as usual), and finally if you have any ideas for my next chapter please let me know! Thanks!**

-Jason

It is official... I hate Percy Jackson. Now most people might find this strange because of the fact that I only met him about five minutes ago and I have not had the _'pleasure'_ of talking to him yet. But I did hate him. From the deepest depths of my soul. And why is this? Because he stole my life. He stole my spot as praetor, he stole my friends, he stole my fame, and he stole the attention of my almost girlfriend. The worse thing about it is he did not lose anything from his old life. He still has his friends, his spot as leader waiting for him back at Camp Half Blood, and his smokin' hot girlfriend.

I assumed he was not going to notice Piper, Leo, and I because of course he was being so... so... well a life stealing ass. But I was wrong he noticed us. Especially me. And why is that? Because I was giving a glare that had so much venom in it I was surprised he didn't scream like a little girl and run away in fear.

He poked Annabeth, who was glued to his side, and then nodded his head in our general direction asking her a question. She smiled and started pulling him to us.

I muttered a curse in Latin and looked around for a way to get out of meeting Jackson.

"Hey dude, what's wrong? Is some monster comin' our way because I am seriously not in the mood to deal with one of them right now," said Leo interrupting my frantic thoughts.

"No it's nothing I'm just-."

"Hey guys," said Annabeth in a horribly cheerful voice. "I would like to introduce you to Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, leader of Camp Half Blood, now praetor of Camp...?"

"Jupiter," Percy and I answered at the same time.

"Slayer of Kronos," she continued. "And my idiotic boyfriend."

"It is so great to finally me-," Piper began.

"So you're Percy Jackson," I said making a show of looking him up and down and letting disgust cover my face. "You don't look like much.-"

"Jason!" Piper exclaimed with surprise.

"Everybody made such a big deal over the one who _'slayed' _Kronos," I continued, ignoring Piper. "And now that we finally met I can see that you are actually not that special. You're just a guy who was lucky enough to be there when someone who was a real hero killed him.-"

"Jason, stop!"

"And I bet you took all the glory from him. Snatched it away from his cold, lifeless hands because guess what you kille-"

"JASON, STOP THIS INSTANT!"

I turned in surprise to face Piper. I have never seen her this angry. She looked ready to kill someone. And that someone was me.

"Insulting him is one thing, but accusing him of KILLING someone," she shook her head with disappointment. "Jason, what's wrong? You usually never act like this. Please, tell me?"

I couldn't handle it anymore. The anger, disappointment, surprise rolling off of everybody. I had to leave. And leave I did.

I sprinted across the field. I probably looked like an idiot right now. Running away after insulting the _'great Percy Jackson' _but right now I didn't really care. I had to get away before I did another stupid thing.

I don't know how long I was running before I fell on to the ground, breathless.

'This isn't like you,' I thought to myself. 'You're meant to be a strong leader. One who does not get jealous, or angry, or... whatever else I'm feeling right now.'

I groaned and rolled over so I was looking up into the sky. I felt a wave of exhaustion cover me. I haven't had a decent sleep in a while now because either a monster came, Piper or Leo needed my help, or dreams kept me a wake.

I winced. No. Not dreams. Dream. The same one in fact. Every single night.

I jerked up fully awake now. I can't go to sleep, ever again. I know that sounds extremely childish but I was terrifed of the dream that had plagued me every night since I came back from my quest with Piper and Leo.

The dream... where I caused the end of the world.

**I do not own Percy Jackson and related material. All belong to Rick Riordan. All rights reserved.**


End file.
